Hybrid Colors
by FortuneAly
Summary: He stirred a bit and attempted to get a look at his surroundings. After seeing the Wisps' relieved expressions, he dropped back off into a light sleep.
1. From the Brink

Disclaimer: The Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to Sega.

Hybrid Colors

_/Leave this thing to us, Yacker!/_

_/But...!/_

_/C'mon, Yacker, we know you want to help! You worked together with him to save us! You're always protecting us. Now it's our turn to repay the favor!/_

_/The best course of action is to find that hedgehog and get his help!/_

_/You're our only hope now! Find Sonic and fuse with him!/_

_/We may not be able to save everyone, but you can! Now go!/_

_/Go!Go!Go!/_

* * *

"All my friends...Buru, Pinku, Shian, Reddo, Iero, Orenji, Gurin...why?"

In the white void that was within his blue-furred friend's heart, Yacker wept as he recalled the sacrifice made so that he was safe. All of the Wisps were his friends and his family, but those seven were the closest to him, like kindred siblings.

And he feared he had lost them all when they went to the Asteroid Coaster. Taken away from him and corrupted by some horrid Nega-Wisp monster.

His brief moment of sadness was interrupted by a rumble from the outside world. Yacker felt a massive amount of negative energy coming.

"It's the Nega-Wisp monster!" he realized.

Yacker trembled as he watched Sonic and Tails confront Eggman from a bubble that appeared in front of him. What made him scared was that they were also confronting the Nega Wisp monster.

A two headed, purple dragon monster robot with many tubes sticking out of its back, its form and appearance was even more intimidating than any Purple or Violet Wisp he encountered. "This robot is special," Eggman explained. "He's powered by the energy from your little friends. He is invincible! So I'd say it's been nice knowing you...but it hasn't."

"I have to admit, I'm a little scared," Tails admitted. The Wisp saw Sonic's eyes avert to the elevator's control panel. "I don't think we can beat this guy."

"See you on the ground buddy," Sonic said.

And before Tails and Yacker knew it, the fox was pushed into the elevator and was being sent back to Earth in seconds flat.

This act touched Yacker dearly. All of his fear was being swept away as he compared Sonic's act to what happened before. A pure white glow spread across Yacker's body. This glow was similar to the one in a Wisp story. In that story, a blue creature teamed up with a White Wisp to drive away darkness that threatened the land. After a grueling battle, the creature, the White Wisp, and nine other Wisps used a technique called the Final Color Blaster to slay the darkness and bring peace to the creature's world and Planet Wisp.

"None of your acts will be in vain!" he declared with a newfound courage. "I, Albus, shall stand tall!"

* * *

As soon as he heard that yell, Sonic's mind was abruptly pushed into the void. He opened his eyes in shock as he saw Yacker.

"So _that's_ where you flew off to!" Sonic exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Yes," he explained in a serious tone. "Sonic, there is something I must ask of you to do. Long ago, something similar appeared on my planet. A dragon composed of negative energy clouded Planet Wisp in darkness. The ones that saved the homeworld were a White Wisp named Albus and a blue creature with Hyper-Go-On energy within him. They and a few other Wisps used a finishing move called the Final Color Blaster to slay the dragon."

"This may seem impossible, Sonic, but we must rescue my friends and use the Final Color Blaster to stop Eggman once and for all! I know the stakes are high, but after what I-no, _we've_-been through, I'm ready to go in there and do whatever I have to. No turning back!"

"That's the spirit, Yacker!" Sonic said with a determined grin.

"You may call me Albus," Albus corrected. "You've earned my full trust, so now you have the right to call me by my real name. Now, let's get him!"


	2. Darkness vs Color

Disclaimer: The Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to Sega.

Hybrid Colors

Albus's newly enhanced state "blankened" his previously "black" mind. Once before, Yacker was an ordinary Wisp: playful, but was smart unlike the others. Now that a weight was let off of him, he could sense things ordinary wisps can't. Underneath that negative energy, he could feel nine lights trying to break through the darkness.

'They may still be alive!' he thought with hope.

"Soni..." a garbled transmission echoed from his communicator. "Eggman is…ing Nega-Wi…powerful…Careful! He's…"

The transmission got cut off. The Egg Nega-Wisp launched into a frenzy state.

As they ran through Terminal Velocity, Albus decided to give his friend a mental reminder. "My friends are in the capsules attached to his body!" he told Sonic in his mind. "If we struck them until they break, it could set them free!"

'Crack open the big guy's shell! Easy stuff!' Sonic thought.

The heads of the dragon opened up and fired multiple cubes. They latched to the ground, creating a roadblock. Sonic noticed an opening and simply Quick Stepped in between them. The dragon flew up close to him for an attack.

'Any ideas on how to start cracking?' Sonic asked.

Albus noticed the dragon head. "Try using the head to get some extra height," he suggested.

Sonic jumped, and jumped onto the left head of the dragon, striking it with a Homing Attack. He proceeded to hit the capsules one by one until he approached the cockpit. He did one stomp on the cockpit, shaking the robot.

The hedgehog landed and kept on running, as instinct told him many times before to do so. The dragon's heads opened and sucked many White Whips into their mouths. The three heads of the dragon released purple spike balls rolling in threes. 'Jump!' Sonic instructed.

"Okay!" Albus affirmed as they double jumped over the spikes.

As soon as they landed, Sonic got ready for another Homing Attack. "Once more with feeling! Here we go!"

This time, he jumped on the right head of the dragon; homing attacked the capsules, and then hit the cockpit. "Woohoo!" Shian yelled as he and Iero were set free. The two floated over to Sonic, leaving a trail of their respective colors behind them.

"Are you two okay?" Sonic asked.

"We're fine! Thanks, Sonic and Yacker!" Iero said.

"Fitasafiddle!Or,atleast,that'showIthinkitgoes..." Shian worded.

With Albus in his body, Sonic could fully comprehend the Wisp's speech. He smiled. "It's behind us!" Iero warned.

Briefly taking a glance behind him, he saw the Egg Nega-Wisp firing cubes from behind him. 'Tell me when to move, Albus!' he instructed.

Watching behind him, he saw that Sonic was inching closer to a cube behind him. "They're coming from the left!"

He quick stepped through the opening.

"Now the right!"

He did the same.

"Spikesat12'oclock!" Shian yelled, looking behind him.

The four double jumped. The dragon flew up in front of them. Sonic took the time to strike as soon as it got near and homing attacked it. Upon hitting the cockpit, Gurin, Reddo, and Pinku were set free. Pinku caught her brother before he could fly out of control and floated over to the group.

"Back together with Big Brother Reddo again!" Pinku cheered. "Thanks again for saving us!"

"Here comes another set of cubes!" Gurin signaled.

Knowing what to do this time, he quick stepped through the opening, and then jumped over three more rolling spikes.

"Lasers away!" Reddo warned.

The dragon's two heads fired lasers on the ground. Sonic jumped over them, going faster in reaction time as the firing picked up the pace. The hedgehog attacked again, and Orenji and Buru were freed. "Move it, move it, move it!" Buru yelled as they joined the group.

"You don't have to yell!" Orenji complained, a bit hurt. "Besides, everyone's present and accounted for!"

"Not yet, Orenji," Buru countered. "Two Nega-Wisps agreed to join our cause. So put on your brave face and let's go!"

"You're right!" he agreed, now psyched up. The Egg Nega-Wisp got behind them. Another wave of cubes was fired, but Buru could sense Shian's power in them. "Don't Quick Step through these, Sonic!" Buru warned.

Lasers were fired from the cubes, reflecting off of every angle. The laser fired from the last cube, but Sonic was in the middle, avoiding the attack before it was even fired. More cubes were fired, but were followed up by spikes that rolled along like tumbleweeds in the desert.

"Jump! Now!" Albus signaled. He did so and got out of the way. The dragon got in front of him. Sonic immediately attacked and freed two Nega-Wisps, who briefly harassed the Doctor before joining him.

"You...YOU!" Eggman yelled in rage as he shooed the two Nega-Wisps away. "You horrid little hedgehog!"

The Egg Nega Wisp was breaking apart and out of juice. Power flooded into Albus and Sonic as their Hyper-Go-On Energy reacted at full power. Though Sonic was starting to get a little out of breath, he was ready for the final blow.

"Yacker, you've got command!" Buru told him.

"All right, everybody, on my signal, attack that Nega-Wisp!" Albus instructed as the white aura changed to a rainbow one and intensified.

"Right!" they all yelled as they cloaked themselves in their respective colors.

"Unlimited Color!" Albus cried out, ready for the big finish.

"Burst!"

"Spikes!"

"Rocket!"

"Drill!"

"Hover!"

"Cube!"

"Laser!"

"Frenzy!"

"Void!"

The cobalt blue trail Sonic was producing behind him was mixed with a line of white that spiraled around it.

**"FINAL COLOR BLASTER!"** Albus screamed as Sonic jumped into the circle of Wisps that surrounded the Egg Nega Wisp.

With one final, powerful strike, Sonic and all ten Wisps rocketed to the cockpit in the form of a rainbow energy missile. The missile blew straight through the dragon and grounded it in an explosion. Sonic landed ahead of it, Eggman was sent flying in his Egg Carrier. He stood up, regaining his breath, as they watched the human make a not so soft landing a few feet away from him.

"See you later, Baldy Nosehair!" they yelled. The nine Wisps cheered afterwards, dancing around in happiness at their victory. Sonic smiled at this accomplishment. Though he lost a lot of his energy, he was happy that his nemesis would think better than to open an amusement park on his watch.


	3. Speak With Your Heart

Disclaimer: The Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to Sega.

Hybrid Colors

"Whee-hee-hee!"

"Yahoo!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Everyone's so happy," Albus noted fondly as the Wisps danced around. "Huh?"

"Wha?" the Wisps asked as they stopped.

It was now that the Wisps noticed the growing implosion that was approaching them and destroying the Amusement Park. The nine Wisps screamed and flew away as fast as they could, Albus leaving Sonic's body and following behind them.

As they fled, Orenji collided into the Egg Carrier, knocking Eggman back to consciousness. "Oh, my head," he complained in a daze. "Who turned out the lights?"

/Orenji!/ Albus yelled, helping him up. /Hurry up and get the others! I have an idea!/

They both fled.

"At Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, you can feel comfortable knowing your safety is our number one priority," the loudspeaker announced as Eggman tried to regain his bearings.

"Oh, shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Eggman yelled as he and the Carrier were sucked in.

* * *

The implosion of negative energy continued to grow in size, destroying the rest of the Amusement Park in the process. It was advancing across Terminal Velocity and was coming to suck Sonic in as well if he didn't move fast.

"This might not end well," he commented as he shrugged. He immediately broke into a run, hoping to head back for Earth in time, the negative energy hot on his trail.

* * *

/Hurryup!Hurryup!/ Shian yelled as he assembled all the Cyan Wisps.

/Move! Move! Move!/ Buru yelled as he assembled all the Blue Wisps.

/Come on!/ Reddo yelled as he assembled all the Red Wisps. /We gotta move fast!/

/All of you as well!/ Albus said as the White Wisps assembled. All of the untainted Wisps gained a white aura as they converged in the center of the implosion. Since it was composed of negative energy, Albus hoped that the Hyper-Go-On energy could counter it and destroy it.

A brilliant white light began to form from the surface of energy. The implosion stopped growing as the white light spread.

/Phew.../ he sighed.

/Cosmic news, Yacker!/ Gurin said as he floated over to him. /Sonic is alive!/

/What?/

Iero and a few other Wisps took him to Sonic. To Albus's relief, he was alive, just exhausted from all his running. /Let's get him back to Earth,/ the White Wisp instructed.

They picked up Sonic's body and carried him out of the area. He stirred a bit and attempted to get a look at his surroundings. After seeing the Wisps' relieved expressions, he dropped back off into a light sleep.

* * *

Awakening some time later, Sonic found that he was gently being carried down to the ground. He was back on Earth, the planet he had loved and lived in. The Wisps put him down and flew back into space. Still not fully recovered from the events that happened when Eggman tried to stop him, he took a few breaths before sending a thumbs up to the sky.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails asked as he landed next to him, surprised and relieved. "Man, I can't believe you made it through that!"

The Blue Blur took a few more ragged breaths as he dusted himself off before saying: "Like you thought I wouldn't?"

"The only thing I was thinking about was getting pushed into an elevator," Tails replied, miming a pushing motion with his arms and hands.

"A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do," Sonic countered.

"Great job, Sonic!" Tails said as the two fist bumped each other.

"Thanks," he thanked. "But I had a little help during that last part."

The two of them looked up.

* * *

/All of you Nega-Wisps, thank you for your help,/ Albus thanked. /Now it's time for me to help you./

He spread a white smoke around the Nega-Wisps, turning them back to normal. They all followed the White Wisp and converged into the implosion. The implosion was soon blanketed by white light and the negative energy dispersed into space in a brief explosion.

Yacker and his seven friends floated back down to Earth. The other Wisps nodded when he looked at them. He left them and approached Sonic and Tails. With kindness shimmering in his pinkish-red eye, he expressed his thanks.

"Uh, he said 'Thank you for saving us,'" Tails translated as he read off the Miles Electric.

"You're welcome," Sonic replied as he bowed to the brave Wisp in the legend. "Thank you for saving us."

Yacker waved his tentacle in modesty. "He says 'You are welcome,'" Tails again translated.

"That thing's translating pretty good," Sonic noted.

"Yep, I finally got all the kinks out," Tails told him. "We can talk to them perfectly now."

/Yacker!/ his friends called. /Time to go home!/

Yacker looked up, and then waved goodbye to his two new friends.

"Oh, great," Tails moaned, a bit upset. "He says 'Goodbye, my friends, I have to go'. Just when I got this thing working..."

"Better late than never, buddy," Sonic assured him.

/Indeed,/ Albus agreed, raising his appendage.

"Right on!" Sonic exclaimed. He jumped and the two high-fived.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered as he and Yacker also high-fived. Yacker flew around the two briefly, and then left to join his friends. They all flew off. A few moments later, the planet visible in the sky above them disappeared.

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand._

_No words could say how much I care._

_Together we can take a stand,_

_Don't fall apart, to speak with your heart!_

_And always take it with you back to the start!_


End file.
